Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Sequel to my one-shot fic harry's night. Read that first. Harry returns for his sixth year and gains a power never seen before. HPGW RWHG LLOC Review please! See bio for details.
1. Ginny

Harry Potter and The Dragon's Chosen

**Chapter I: Enter Ginny**

After Harry had finally fallen asleep, miles away from his location, a girl of the age of 14, nearly 15, had awoken from her not so peaceful slumber.  Her name was Virginia Amanda Weasley.  Everyone knew her as "Ginny" though.  She woke up after hearing an odd sound.

That…sounded like Harry…  But…why…would I of all people be able to hear him?  "Cause you love him, DUH!"  No…that can't be it…Can it Aura?  "Of course it can Gin!  He saved your life remember?"  How could I forget…?  "Yeah well, didn't you hear?  Dumble-whatever said that something like that forms a bond between two people.  Harry may be thick headed, but from what you've told me about him, I think he fancies you."  Now hold on a second Aura, Harry is in love with Cho Chang, remember?  He loves her…not…me…  "You keep thinking that Gin.  But I'm tellin ya, he like you."  Whatever…

Now, most of you might be thinking; "who the hell is Aura, and why is she talking in Ginny's thoughts?"  The answer is quite simple…or is it?  Perhaps we should go back a week, to when 'Aura' first appeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was dark and raining.  Ginny was standing in the middle of it, but the rain seemed to pass through her.  She was standing in front of a grave that read; "Aura, loving friend and daughter.  Live free, rest well.  1980-1989" Ginny had no idea why she was dreaming about this, but she heard a voice call out to her.

****

**_"Hey!  You're that girl who was possessed by that diary right?"_**

****

_"Who…Who's there?  Who is calling me?"_

"No reason to be afraid kiddo, I just wanna talk."

****

_"Then show yourself!"_

The area in front of Ginny shimmered, and a pale girl with long white hair and deep blue eyes appeared.

****

**_"Are you happy now?"_**

****

"I still don't know who or what you are…" 

"Fine, let me explain.  My name is Aura Tasogare-Hikaru.  You're standing in front of my 'Grave'.  I'm not really dead…just…misplaced…"

****

"Are you part Veela?" 

"What?  No, but I AM part of a long extinct race called Wingly.  That's why my hair is Silver-White.  I received Wingly DNA from both my mother and father, so my hair color seems so close to theirs."

****

"Wingly?  I've never heard of that before…" 

"Yeah well…what few of my kind is left they've hidden themselves in another dimension, but I'll tell you more about that later.  I need a favor from you…"

****

"What?!  Favor? We just met, and I don't fully trust you yet!" 

"Yeah, I know…but I don't have much time, and I need a vessel…or my sprit will be forever sealed in the end of time…by the way, that's where we are right now."

****

"Ok…major headache here…" 

"Hahaha…me too.  Look, Ginny, right?  You can trust me.  I won't do you like Tom's diary did."

****

"What?  How do you know about that?" 

"How 'bout this, I'll tell you all my secrets…if you let me share a part of your mind and body with you."

****

"I don't know…I don't really like the way that sounds…" 

"I know it sounds…well…wrong…but trust me on this one.  You're my only chance at actually LIVING.  I mean, I'm only bloody ten dammit…"

****

"Really?  You look so much older…" 

"When you've seen what I've seen and lived what I've lived, you tend to look older than you really are…ok…how bout I sweeten the deal a bit.  I'll give you access to my powers and abilities while I share your body with you?  Deal?"

****

"I-…I'm not…I don't…" 

"I know it's hard to trust someone like me so easily.  But please, I need your help, you're the only one that can…" "…Ok…but…I won't like it much…" 

"That's what you say now, but trust me, it'll be fun.  Now take my hand, and then we'll be together."

****

**_Ginny slowly reached out her hand to Aura, which Aura then took.  There was a bright flash and then the next thing Ginny knew, she was waking up in her bed…_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, How'd you like the first chapter?  I know, not much action, or romance, but can you really blame me?  I feel like shit!  I Mean my bloody throat hurts like hell, my nose is stuffed up, I have a headache, AND to top it all off, I CANT GET TO BLOODY SLEEP!!!  It was short, yes, will it get longer?  More than likely.  Ok…Time to answer the reviews I got for Harry's night.

To: Lady Storm- I continued Happy?  No need to beg, you got your wish, and yes, I will keep H/G in here.

To: samantha- Awesome huh?  Well I wrote more.  Just like you asked.  Hope to see you again.

To: Lost Dragon'kin- Cliffhanger?  I guess.  It was really a damned summer reading project I put on hold till the last second…as for what Harry does, and what Happens, you'll have to keep reading to find out.  As for the quick updates…I dunno about that part…might be a while depending on my mood, my health, and my inspiration…

Thanks to all of you who reviewed that little report of mine.  Remember that I'll need help thinking of names for when we get back to Hogwarts!  Give me some ideas in a review, or email me.  Check the profile for my email.  Later All!

Zeromaru


	2. Karen

****

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

Chapter II: Harry Meets Karen

She was running. Running from the scary men in their black clothes. The scary men who pointed sticks at her parents. The pointed sticks that shot green light. The green light that killed her parents…

__

"Avada Kadavra!"

The words that made the green light appear…those words would haunt her memory till the day she died…which seemed to be sooner than she hoped.

"Where do you think you're going little girl? Don't you wanna play?"

"P-please…leave me alone…"

"Hehehe…now where's the fun in that? _Crucio!!!_"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miles away…. Actually…THOUSANDS of miles away, a boy woke up in his bed, sweating. The boy was Harry Potter. And he was pissed.

__

Damn them…that's the last straw! I'll Kill them all if IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!! YOU HEAR ME VOLDEMORT??? YOU WILL PAY!!!

Those thoughts caused him to begin glowing, and then the glow stopped. But when it did, Harry Potter was no longer at Number 4 Privet Drive. He was at the battlefield…standing right in front of the little girl.

"What the hell? Potter?! How…"

"It doesn't matter. Now, you will feel the pain you have caused others…"

__

"Hahahaha…you fool…you have to WANT the person to feel pain."

Thanks Bellatrix…you have no idea how much you've helped me…

"CRUCIO!!!!"

"What thAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Harry had focused all of his thoughts into forcing the Death Eater to feel the pain he caused. The fact that he didn't have his wand never occurred to him, just that he wanted the man…no…not man, slimeball…to hurt. And hurt he did. He hurt so much that his brain shut itself down, effectively killing him. Once Harry heard the screams stop, he waved his hand, and the body blew up. The little girl had passed out from the pain. Harry turned around, and picked her up, glowing again.

"Don't worry, you're safe now…"

The glow got brighter and brighter and then disappeared, taking Harry with it.

The next day, the little girl found herself waking up in a bed. The last thing she remembered was a man pointing a stick at her, and then red light, and then a lot of pain. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She was in a room full of odd things. She saw a big black pot, probably big enough to fit her in it. She saw a broomstick, and she could faintly make out the word "Firebolt" on it. But the coolest thing she saw, was a snowy-white owl.

__

Wow…whoever lives here has an interesting room…

"Hey, You're awake!"

She whirled around and saw a boy…no…he looked like a man, walk into the room. She immediately cowered behind the pillows. He was wearing all black…just like the other men.

"There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'm not like those other men."

"Y-You promise?"

"Yeah, now come on over here, I have some food. And I'm sure you could use some."

To tell the truth, she was feeling hungry, but when she tried to move she called out in pain.

"Crap…I forgot you were under Crucio…"

"What's…Crucio?"

"It's…a spell…a pain spell."

"Spell? Like magic?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do it too?"

"Yep. I'm a Wizard."

"Can I see?"

His response was to wave his hand. The tray of food he was holding floated over to her and landed on her lap.

"Most spells need you to say words…but lately, I've been able to pull a few off without it."

"Wow…"

"Oh crap, I forgot, what's your name?"

"Me? …I'm…Karen…Karen Armada"

"Harry Potter."

Over the next few weeks Harry had gotten the hang of his new powers with Karen's help. He had decided to hang on to her since she was now an orphan like him. He told her all about his past including Sirius. She helped him get through it. The Dursly's were on vacation, leaving Harry alone. But now, he had someone to hang out with. Dumbledore had sent a letter to him saying he was free to go to The Burrow. Harry wrote back saying he had his own way to get there. Seeing as Dumbledore owed him a lot, he decided to not question Harry's response and said only to be careful. Harry had sent a letter to the Weasleys saying to expect him on August 14th. And asked if it wasn't too much trouble if Molly baked a cake. He didn't say why, but she complied.

"Ok Karen, we're going on a trip to my friends house, and we're going to stay there for a while. Then you're coming with me to school."

"Really? Will you be playing Quidditch?"

"Yeah, we might play a bit at The Burrow too."

"Cool! Lets go!"

Harry started glowing green again. The energy around him shimmered and sparked as it tore a hole through time and space. Like all the other times, it just disappeared and took both him and Karen with him.

The Burrow_

Every one was waiting outside the house. The last letter they got from Harry said that he was going to show up on the north side of the house. It had also said that he loved Ginny and wanted to know if she'd go out with him. Which is why she was most anxious to see him. She was going to say yes. Then all of a sudden the air in front of them started shimmering. There was a green glow and sparks all around it. Then a bright flash, and standing in front of them was a girl with blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin standing next to a boy with unruly black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry!!! Uh…who's that?"

"This is Karen. I rescued her from a group of Death Eaters last month."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED ALL THOSE DEATH EATERS???"

"Uhh…yeah…"

"But…HOW???"

"I'll have to start at the beginning…"

Ok, here it is. The second chapter. Don't worry. Karen is only eight. Besides, she sees Harry as a second father. This is an H/G R/W fic anyway. Ok…only one review? Oh well…better than none I always say…

To:

StarrLite: I trust this lives up to your expectations. And there WILL be R/W in this. Only it's not going to be as profound as you might hope. Like I stated in Harry's Night, I'm not much of an HP fic writer. But, I'll try my best.

Well…that's it for now. See you later.

Zeromaru


	3. Power shown

****

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

Chapter III: Dreaming of Reality

"YOU were the one who killed all those Death Eaters?!"

"Yeah…so?"

"HOW?!"

"Guess I'll have to start at the beginning…"

That's when Karen tugged on Harry's robe.

"Harry-papa…why don't you just show them?"

"Huh…I forgot I could do that…"

"_Show _us? What's she…"

****

FLASH

(A/N: ok this first scene I'll omit, cause it's just what happened in his dream and just after it. Everything I write from here on will be what happened from the time between when he left, and when he saved Karen. Cause I'm sure you're all wondering.)

****

FLASH

(A/N: Insert Final Fantasy X's Boss theme.)

Harry appeared in a wave of green light. He saw hordes of Death Eaters cursing and killing helpless muggles.

__

Oh that's IT!! NOW YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!!

He felt something heavy suddenly appear at his side. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. (A/N: why does that seem horribly misspelled to me…?) He took the sword out of its sheath and went to town on those bitches. The first one he encountered tried to stun him, but he dodged and came at him with a side slash that cut the DE clear through the middle. The DE's partner stared in shock for a moment then fired the Killing Curse. The sword repelled it as Harry ran at him and called an attack…

"Hitten Mitsuruugi Style! Kuzu Ryuusen!!!"

He dashed at the Death Eater and sliced at nine different parts of his body; effectively chopping them clear off.

__

Man am I glad I watched that Ruouni Kenshin show… (A/N: A kick ass anime by the way.)

By then the rest of the DE's, excluding the one with Karen, came running at him. He shot curse after curse, spell after spell and they fell one by one. Some he killed with his sword others he impaled with spears of ice. Few got the privilege of a painless death. Many died screaming. He enjoyed every bit of it. He was reaping revenge for all that had died, or lost to the death eaters.

__

This is for Mum! Dad! Cedric! Bertha! Sirius! And everyone else who died because of you! This is for them!

He was glowing again with each spell. Brighter with each slash. His power was so much he felt like he was going to burst.

__

Fifty left…death awaits you!

(A/N: End FFX's boss theme and insert Xenosaga's Final Boss theme)

HE jumped into the air and focused all of his power to his blade. He pointed the tip of the blade down towards the Death Eaters. A pentagram appeared at the tip and extended outwards while Japanese Kanji formed around the pentagram. The energy focused at the blade's tip and charged with all of his power in it.

"THIS IS FOR ALL YOU'VE KILLED!!!** IMPULSE…"**

The energy charged and prepared to fire.

****

"BREAKER!!!"

The energy shot out in the form of a white beam of energy. The beam shot to the ground and created an explosion that tore through the area, killing any and all Death Eaters. Only one was left, for he was just outside the explosion.

(A/N: man there is a lot of these today…anyway, you know the next part, it's when he saved Karen, so I'll skip that too.)

****

FLASH (End Music)

Needless to say, everyone was shocked, and a few (CoughPercyCough) were scared.

"Hehe…surprise?"

"H-Harry…y-you…you killed…all of them…but…you…HOW?! It's…Impossible!!!" Take a wild guess who said that.

"I don't really know Hermione…(were you right? If so, give yourself a pat on the back) It seemed to happen when I was pissed off at them…"

"Can…you still…do stuff without a…a wand?"

"Yeah…but only basic stuff…like levitation and only a few advanced spells…I have to be feeling a powerful emotion if I'm gonna say use the killing curse on someone."

"We have to tell Dumbledore…"

"NO!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Harry who said this, but Karen.

"Wh-what? Why not?"

"Because…Harry doesn't want anyone but you guys to know about his new abilities. If word got out, he'd lose not only his edge on Voldemort. (Here a few flinches) but then he'd feel even worse after he wins. All you wizards want is the easy way out. Let someone else do it for you. Keep him in the dark until YOU are ready for him to know. He was ready to know his destiny after he saved Ginny from Tom in the Chamber! But noooo DUMBLEDORE thought he was too young! 'Oh, we were told not to tell you Harry, it was for your own safety!' Oh FUCK OFF! Safety my ASS! Nowhere is safe anymore! Look at ME! I'm a FUCKING MUGGLE! Not only that but I live in AMERICA GODDAMMIT! AND I STILL WASN'T SAFE! So NO! You won't tell Dumbledore! You won't tell anyone! And if you do…(Here she closed her eyes and tensed her muscles. A ball of fire appeared in her outstretched hand) I'll send you to a place where you'll wish you were never born GOT IT?!"

Everyone was shocked at her outburst. All shocked for mainly the same reasons. Molly was mostly shocked that a little girl her age could speak so colorfully. The rest were shocked because she said she was a muggle, but she managed to call a ball of fire into her hand.

"Uhh…umm…K-Karen?"

"WHAT?! Sorry…what Ginny?"

"I-if you're a muggle…how did you…umm…do that?"

"Harry taught me. 'Everyone, even muggles can use magic. It's just about finding it inside you.' That's what he told me."

__

She's too young for this…we all are… "I know what you mean kiddo…" Aura…what are we going to do? "I dunno…but at least Ron cant bother you and Harry!" Hehehe…yeah…

"So, Harry, you said you had something to ask me?"

"What? Oh I…umm…"

Here he blushed deep red.

__

Come on Harry. You can do this.

"Ginny…will you go out with me?"

HAHAHAHA!!! I AM EVIL!!! Sorry folks. You can damn physical fitness for that. I just can't keep going. Too damned tired. Ok, review answering, then I'm outta here. Oh, by the way, the only things I own are any crazy attacks my OC's or Harry use. And Aura, and Karen. Oh and my OC's. If you want to use them, ask first.

To

k3tig: I hope this lives up to your expectations.

hermionegreen: super harry huh? Not really, more like, major boost. Don't worry, one of my OC's will take him down a peg…and make him stronger at the same time…hmm…

chicanosurfer01: Hehehe, yep, no need to ask, it's all done.

Thanks to all of you. See you next chapter!

Zeromaru


	4. Zero

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

**Chapter IV: Karen's Friend**

"Will you go out with me?"

Ginny responded by grabbing Harry and pulling him into a deep powerful kiss.  Harry was at first shocked but he relaxed and returned the kiss with just as much, or possibly more passion.  Karen watched on with a mix of happiness and amazement.  When they pulled away, both of them were dazed.

'Score one for Gin-Gin!'  Huh?  Oh, be quiet Aura!  'Aww, come on!  You finally landed the man of your dreams didn't you?'  Haha…I guess I did.

Meanwhile, Ron was pissed.  He could take Harry getting all that power.  He could handle Hermione having a slight crush on him.  But in his mind, Harry crossed the line when he kissed his sister like that.

"You are NOT dating him!"

"And why in Merlin's name shouldn't I?!"

"He's crazy and dangerous!  He's got Death Eaters on his ass-

"I can HANDLE a few Death Eater's Ron!"

"You-Know-Who is after him-

"I was POSSESED by him ya know!"

"HE KILLED CEDRIC AND SIRIUS!"

And that's where a line was crossed up in that bitch.

(A/N: Insert Final Fantasy VII: Who are you?)

Everyone was shocked at what Ron said.  Hell he was shocked as well.  Before he could take it back, someone got pissed.

"Kimi wa…kimi NO BAKA!!!!"

She glowed with power and charged at him.  She called a sword out of nowhere and brought it down on him.  However someone had other plans for that.

"SHIELD!"

(End Who Are You, Play FFVIII: Maybe I'm a Lion)

A sphere of energy protected Ron from Karen's attack.

"W-What?"

A figure…Cloaked in darkness stood with it's arms extended.  Karen went for an attack, but the figure was prepared.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!"

(A/N: End that, and play Rockman.EXE: Kaze wo tsukinukete; Coming of the Next Wind) 

****
    
    **_Mirai e to NAVI wo tore!_**
    
    **_Taemanai hikari de Kotae sagashi tsuzukeyou_**
    
    **_Kaso kusuru Supiido de doko made mo yukeruyo_**
    
    **_Kaze o tsukinukete kimi to (kimi to)_**

When the figure said that, Karen had a look of recognition in her eyes.

_It couldn't be…could it?_

****
    
    **_Machi jyuu ni habi kore Misutorii_**
    
    **_Genjitsu no hazama ni hisomu tegakari_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Jitto shite rarenai tatta ima shiritai_**
    
    **_Yuuki no Puragu In tobe konde_**

"Sword!"

An energy sword appeared in its right hand.

_No way!  I think…It IS!_
    
    **_Semari kuru naso wo toke_**
    
    **_Oh Rokkuman futari de kotae mitsuketa suno sa_**
    
    **_Girigiri no Batoru demo_**
    
    **_Akira mezu tatakau kimi ga iru kagiri tsuyoku_**

"Wide Sword!"

Another energy blade appeared, this time, at the tip, it had two blades.

_I have to try to stop him!  I can't let him hit me with that!_

****
    
    **_Doko kani kakureta Pasuwaado_**
    
    **_Randamu na kotoba jya tadori tsukenai_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Motto fuka imasho de kitto wakari aeru_**
    
    **_Bokura no kokoro wa Netto shiteru_**

"Flame Burst!"

Karen fired a sphere or fire at the figure, but he simply stated one more thing.

"Long Sword!"

SHIT!  He's gonna- 
    
    **_Chizu no nai sekai demo_**
    
    **_Oh Rokkuman shinjiteru kimochi sore sae areba_**
    
    **_Meno mae ni michi wa aru_**

**_Kono mune ni kagayaku  yume wo tsukamumate hashire!!_**

****

The Figure glowed with a blue light.  He raised his hands above his head and called out his final move.
    
    **_Itsuka kanaete miseru_**
    
    **_Arasoi wo norikoeta sono hiwa kuru no sa_**

"**BETA SWORD!**"

An energy sword appeared from the power of the three blades combined.  He grabbed the handle and swung it in a vertical arc.  From the blade came a blast of energy that tore across the area.
    
    **_Mirai e to NAVI wo tore!_**
    
    **_Taemanai hikari de Kotae sagashi tsuzukeyou_**
    
    **_Kaso kusuru Supiido de doko made mo yukeruyo_**

**_Kaze o tsukinukete kimi to_**

The power overwhelmed Karen and she screamed in pain.  She fell on her arm and broke it.  She was lucky to be alive.
    
    **_Semari kuru naso wo toke_**
    
    **_Oh Rokkuman futari de kotae mitsuketa suno sa_**
    
    **_Girigiri no Batoru demo_**

Akira mezu tatakau kimi ga iru kagiri tsuyoku 

The figure stopped glowing as the sword dissipated.  He walked over to Karen, whom was holding her broken arm and wearing a look of immense pain.  He held out his hand and muttered a spell.

"Full Cure."

His hand, along with Karen's entire body, glowed with a multicolored light.  All of her wounds, even the ones that weren't from him, were healed.  He stepped back and spoke to her.

"I leave for two weeks and you go and forget everything I've taught you."

"Hey!  At least it didn't knock me out this time!"

"Yes, but it took you too long to make an attempt to counter it."

"Hmph, I'd like to see you do it!"

"You have."

"SHUT UP!"

The figure chuckled at her frustration.  He lowered his hood to reveal a male with long black hair and dark skin.  His eyes were brown, and showed his emotions well.  He had a chain with a strange symbol on it.

"It's good to see you again…Zero."

"Yes, I'm glad to see that you've grown over these few weeks.  But what happened?  I leave for a bit, and you lose your powers and memory."

"Memory charm.  And a binding spell.  Death Eaters cast it on me…"

"Figures…"

"Hey!  Who the hell are you?!"

"Ore?  Gomen…Watashi wa, Kaze no Shi.  Ryu no Hakai.  Watashi wa, Zeromaru."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heh, told you it was going to be a self insert!  I warned you!  Well, as you can see, Harry isn't the only one with an insane amount of power.  Don't worry, Zero wont be the ONLY hero of this story.  This is a Potter fic, and I plan many good things for him…bad ones as well.  I cant seem to long in during the time I type this, so you wont get it for a while, also I plan to try to delete my account, and start a new one.  That's taking forever.  Oh well.  Just don't want you to think I gave up on this.  Cause I didn't.  Actually, I wrote this chapter for a very special friend of mine…you might see her later on in the story.  Anyway, I own only what you don't recognize.  So, I'm out.

Zero


	5. Power of Chaos

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

Chapter V: The Dragon of Destruction

Two months had passed since Harry had met Karen and Zero.  Zero had mentioned that it wasn't his true name, but seeing as he himself didn't trust easy, that he'd tell them when the time was right.  The group had gotten back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The new first years had just been sorted, and everyone was eating his or her dinner in the Great Hall.  Zero and Karen were there, Zero because he had spoken to Dumbledore about something, and Karen because she didn't want to leave Harry's side.  Harry and Ginny had gotten to be a great couple, and Ron and Hermione (A/N: guess what?  I just had to add her name into my spell check, and the first thing that popped up was Hormone…hmm…I hate to see the guy who calls her that…) had finally gotten their feelings out and had started dating as well.  Over the summer, despite that one attack, no more were made.  There was peace…but that was not to last.

SLAM

The doors to the great hall slammed open and a group of Death Eaters (A/N by the way, I think that's a stupid name.  'Death Eaters' honestly…why not Death Bringers?  Or Death Summoners?) had walked in with good ol' Voldemort leading them.  Everyone panicked when Dumbledore called for silence.

"Hello Voldemort.  I'm guessing this isn't a social call?"

"No you old muggle-loving fool.  I've come to destroy you and your precious Potter."

"Well-

"Funny…you don't look like a Dark Lord."

Everyone gasped as Zero had stepped up and insulted Voldemort in front of his followers.

"Foolish boy!  DIE!  _AVADA…"_

Before the spell was finished, Zero's hands glowed.

"…_KEDAVARA!"_

The green light of death sped towards Zero and hit him in the chest.  There was a bright glow……….and then nothing happened.

(Play Final Fantasy 7: Chocorena OC Remix.)

"WHAT???"

"Moron…you cannot destroy the destroyer."

"KILL HIM!!!  _CRUCIO_!!!"

"_Crucio!"_

Red sparks flew at Zero and again were absorbed.

"{Yawn} Are you done yet?  Is it my turn?"

"But…how?  Impossible!!"

"Impossible is just a word people use to make them feel better when they give up."

(End Song, play Dollet Attack: Final Fantasy VIII)

Zero glowed with dark energy.

"You call yourself the Dark Lord.  You know NOTHING about darkness!  I will show you the TRUE power of darkness!"

(End that, Play Force Your Way: FFVIII)

Zero called a sword, a Katana to be exact, to his hand.  He started running at the DE's and then just disappeared.  Next thing anyone knew, one of them had been chopped in half.  Before they could start firing, Zero and Karen both called out:

"BattleChip!  Life Aura!  Slot-IN!"

Barriers of energy surrounded the students and staff.  Zero landed in front of the Head Table and called out:

"I call the power of Chaos!  Chaos of Life, Chaos of Death, Merge as one, take us to a place where we can do battle!"

(End that, Play FFX: Contest of Aeons)

The world itself changed.  Now they were standing in a garden of beautiful flowers.  They were in the Dream World.  The world Zero could manipulate with a thought.  Voldemort started flinging curses at Zero, but he dodged them and disappeared again.  Three flashes were seen and six Death Eaters were killed by his blade.  Voldemort tried setting the garden ablaze, but was thwarted by Zero cutting his wand in half.  He backflipped over many curses headed at him and landed.

"So, you want to see elemental magic huh?  I'll show you elemental magic!"

(End song, play Xenosaga: Battling KOS-MOS)

He ran two fingers over the blunt side of his blade.  It started Glowing.  He held it up and it flared red.  A wall of fire erupted where Voldemort and the living Death Eaters were standing.  Dark Blue…a twister of water flew up from the ground beneath them.  Purple…bolts of electricity coursed through their wet bodies.  Ice Blue…Shards of ice gathered together and contained them.  Yellow…giant shards of rock, slammed into the ice cell and shattered it.  Green…sharp winds tore through them.  Black…darkness encompassed them, and pushed them together by force of gravity.  White…the ball of darkness exploded in a bright wave of holy energy.  All the elements came together and focused into his blade.  It glowed with a silver light.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF CHAOS!  THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION!  ELEMENTAL CRASH!!!"

He brought his blade down and it fired a massive beam of pure energy at them.  The beam tore through them and created an explosion rivaling the power and size of a nuclear warhead.  The light faded, and the dust cleared.  Zero was panting lightly, and nearly all the Death Eaters were killed, vaporized by the power of Chaos.  Only a few were left, and Voldemort was loosing consciousness.

"S-such…p-power…I…will…be…back…"

He fell to his face, and then disappeared with a small pop.  The remaining Death Eaters vanished too.  Port keyed out.

"Mou…I didn't even get to transform!  Oh well…hopefully he'll be more of a challenge next time…pity he's not dead…"

And with that, the barriers placed by Zero and Karen faded, and everyone was returned to the Great Hall, as if they never left.

"I'm goin to bed!  Ja minna!"

Zero left…not only the room…but also everyone staring at him in fear…all except Karen…whom was smiling widely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well…I hope that satisfies everyone.  Only got one review…mou…and I was hoping someone could help me figure out where to put Draco.  Oh well, I'll figure it out myself if need be.  I told you my OC was going to make Harry look like a joke.  But don't worry; I have plans for the HP gang…and a special plot twist in mind too.

Mou: Awe…as in the DAMMIT kind of awe.

Ja Minna: Bye everyone.


	6. Mezameru ka Aurachan

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

**Chapter VI: Mezameru, Aura-chan**

"Did you see that?"

"Wiped the floor with him…"

"That guy's…odd…"

"Hey Harry…think he'll help us mess with Malfoy?"

Hermione turned to her boyfriend and looked at him in shock.

"That guy just beat the shit out of Voldemort and all you care about is pranking Malfoy?!"

Everyone nearby turned to her direction.  Not because of her statement, but because the normally cool-headed Gryffindor Sixth year Prefect had actually swore.  Ron ignored it…outwardly.  Inside he was grinning like a moron.  He had won the bet.  He had bet his brother Fred (or was it George…?) that he'd make Hermione swear by the end of the feast.  He simply replied in an uncaring tone.

"Well yeah. I mean, he's on our side, so why be afraid of him?  It's like everyone being afraid of Harry in our second year, just cause he could speak snake."

Again, everyone looked shocked.  Ron had made a logical statement.

"Gin…I think your brother's sick.  He's making too much sense."  What do you take of this Aura?  "Well…I know that guy.  I was…in love with him…still am really.  But I saw the way he looked at that Luna girl…he likes her…a lot.  I just…hope he remembers me."  I'm sure he does Aura.  And hey, once you get your body back, perhaps…hmm…ya know…Luna told me she was…  "Are you proposing I ask for a threesome?"  Hey, it might work!  "Ginny…you have a VERY dirty mind…………I'll think about it.  Anyway, your fuck bunny's calling you."  Fuck bunny?!  Harry is NOT my-

"Ginny!"

"WHAT?!  Ahh…I mean…what Harry?"

"You ok?  You kind of zoned out there."

"Uhh…yeah, I'm fine.  I think I'll go to bed…wanna come with?"

Harry flushed red at the implications.  Ginny noticed his blush and imitated him with one of her own, as soon as she realized (with the help of our lovely Aura) what that could've meant.

"I mean…do you want to walk me?"

"Y-yeah…sure."

"Amazing…my cover hasn't been blown yet.  Being reborn as this Luna chick has really helped.  Ginny has no idea that her best Ravenclaw friend…is also the voice in her head.  I needed a place to put my power anyway.  I just hope Miles realizes who I am…and lets me out…  Once he does, Luna's and my souls will merge, and I'll be back to normal…"

Meanwhile, with Zero…

His eyes are closed.  He's in a trance.  One that allows him to contact the Dream World without actually being asleep.  He is talking to his 'Guardians'.  They protect his mind from outside attack.  However, not all are there.  He's talking to A Red Haired girl with violet eyes and light skin, a Black haired, black winged male with dark brown eyes and dark skin, and…a winged, black cat-like creature with a strange symbol on its forehead.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, Kaze-sama has been acting strange whenever you're around that Potter boy…"

"Interesting…a lightning scar, yet the element of Wind…What about the Weasley Girl Ruki?"

"Regole seems to resonate with her, and Umi with the Granger child."

"That Ronald…Drakius seems to like him."

"Fiery temper, Fire element.  Makes sense."

"Miles…whenever you get close to that Luna girl…I start feeling weird…"

"In what way Zero?"

"I dunno…it's just…kinda…odd."

"Ok, keep on it.  See if it matches anything you're used to."

"Miles…when you were fighting that Flying Death guy (A/N: in my old French class, I learned that the word Voldemort, Means Flight of Death.) Denkino was resonating."

"Hmph…a 'Dark Lord' a chosen?  Isn't he a little old?"

"Ya never know…Karen's waiting for you."

"Ok, I'll see you later, keep on this."

He opened his eyes to see Karen's blue ones staring at him patiently.

"Any news?"

"Only that we've spotted a few Candidates…nothing major."

"Hmm…ya know…that Luna girl's been looking at you a lot."

"Yeah, Zee says he gets an odd vibe from her."

"Odd?  How so?"

"He doesn't know yet."

"Hmm, oh well, I'm going to bed.  What about you?"

"I'll be there in a bit…"

Something on his arm flashed and a list of Numbers appeared.

"I wanna check these stats…something seems a bit off…"

Luna__ Mezameru ka… 

_"What?"_

_Mezameru ka…_

_"Who's there?"_

_Mezameru ka…Aura-chan…_

_"Aura?  Who is Aura?!"_

_Daijobu…tomodachi-san_

_"What's going on???"_

_Kimi no Toki Mezameru…_

FLASH "Am…I…alive?" 

_Okairi nasai…Aura-chan…_

Great Hall__ 

It is now breakfast time.  Everyone was gathered in the great hall for food and to find out what their schedules would be.  Zero and Karen were at the high table, and Dumbledore was about to make an announcement that he was unable to the previous night.  He called for attention and was about to start when…

SLAM 

The doors to the great hall were forced open and everyone saw Luna Lovegood walk in as if she owned the place.

"MILES!!!  THAT FEELING!!!  IT'S AURA!!!"  Nani?  Aura?  Are you sure Zee?  "Yes!  I know that feeling anywhere!  You know what to do right?"  Yeah… 

Luna was glowing slightly.  She looked around the Great Hall, as if evaluating the students.  She looked at the High Table and smiled inwardly.  To everyone else, she just smirked.

Yeah…that's Aura.

"I take it you wish to challenge me miss Lovegood?"

****

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb

"Yes, I do."

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home

****

"Then let us begin."

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark

Luna raised her hand and a ball of pure energy fired from it.  Miles dodged it and countered with his own, similar attack.  Luna too evaded and countered.  She rushed forward and jumped in the air.  She came down on him with a flying kick.  He backflipped out of the way and drew his sword.

******_(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_**

****

She called a sword out of nowhere and struck.  He blocked with his own sword.  They clashed and parried multiple times, each trying to force the other to retreat.

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me

****

They both jumped back, and charged at each other, starting the process over.  Luna flipped over Miles and twisted in the air to launch an energy blast at him.  He turned and smacked the attack aside with his free hand, and charged his blade with energy and launched bolts of lightning at her.

Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

She called a shield of energy that blocked the attack and sprung forward again swinging her blade.  He swung as well and the blades clashed so fiercely, the shattered.  They took one surprised look at each other, and then jumped away.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark

****

Both of them started throwing energy at the other.  Miles sent a wave of fire that she doused with a wall of water.  Luna tossed bolts of lightning that Miles deflected with sheets of rock.  They were balanced in their mastery of the elements.  Luna got annoyed and then charged up and fired a beam of holy energy.

**_(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_**

Miles fired his own beam of Dark Energy at Luna's Holy beam.  The two crashed and pushed against one another, showing their struggle to be the winner of this battle.  Everyone who was watching was amazed at Luna's ability to match Miles in every way.

**_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_**

The two blasts exploded sending both combatants flying to the opposite ends of the Hall.  The two did an aerial recovery that amazed everyone…they grew wings.

**_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_**

****

The two of them realized that it would be quite futile to keep this up, so they decided to end it with a bang.

**PROGRAM ADVANCE**

At that, those who were at the Weasley's during the summer sat up.

**_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_**

"Sword!"

Both Luna and Miles called out and their right arms became swords.

"Wide Sword!"

Left arm, Sword with an arrow tip.

"Long Sword!"

The four blades converged into energy, which they raised above their heads.  The energy turned into a broadsword which both of them grabbed, and swung downwards.

****

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_**

****

The blades released a wave of energy that clashed and exploded.  It formed a dome of energy that grew and surrounded the Hall.  In the center of the dome, the two of them were fighting with the blades created by the energy.  Miles made a jump slash which Luna countered with a spin that allowed her to block it.

**_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_**

****

From that manuver, Luna flipped over Miles and tried to attack him from behind.  He evaded the slash and went for his own which she blocked.  They jumped back, and rushed each other again only this time Miles connected with her.

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark_**

She didn't have time to recover, because Miles launched a flurry of stabbing attacks that all hit her.  He finished the move by acting as if he were sheathing it, and then sliced at her releasing another wave of energy.

****

**_(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_**

She went flying back, but recovered quickly.  She too released a wave of energy as Miles tried to finish her off.  The two attacks exploded, and dispersed the dome.

They were sent flying.  Only this time, they hit the walls.  Both of them were tired as hell from that battle.  Miles invoked the power of the Chaos of Wind and spoke to her telepathically.

_"Good battle…Aura."_

_"Sorry, I'm not Aura.  However, I have her memories and her powers.  You could say I'm her reborn self."_

_"Oh well…you'll have to forgive me if I slip."_

_"I will."_

"Good…battle…"

"Thanks…you…too…"

"Well…I think classes should be cancelled today…"

At this everyone looked at Dumbledore…who simply sighed and nodded.  The twinkle in his eyes was still there however.  Miles looked at Luna and said:

"Hogsmade?"

"Definitely."

And with that, the two did something that was said to never be done…they teleported from Hogwarts Grounds.

**_ (Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_**


	7. Dragons and Demons and Alliances? Oh My...

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

**Chapter VII: An Unlikely Alliance**

It was two months after the battle between Luna and Miles.  The two of them had started dating, and Luna had given Ginny Aura's message.  Ginny was happy to know the truth behind her invisible friend's disappearance, and grew closer to the dreamy girl Luna.  It was the Night of the Eve before All Hallows Eve.  And a very grim activity was taking place…

Fire.  It rained down in clouds.  The flames scorched homes and shops, killing many.  Strange deformed creatures attacked those who managed to escape the flames.  The wizards and witches attacked the creatures as best they could, but to no avail.  Their spells bounced off of the creatures and just served to irritate them.  Madam Rosmerta had taken a few of the children, and hid under an upturned non-flaming cart.  _May god help us all…_

Then, just as suddenly as the attack started, it stopped.  Leaving all the dead bodies and fires in their wake.  The creatures screeched, howled, and roared in pleasure.  Then, they disappeared…

"Well, I can't wait to get to Honydukes."

"Really?  Normally you can't wait to get to Zonko's."

"Fred and George's shop is-

"AAAAHHH!!!"

A shrill scream pierced the air.

"What's-…oh my god…"

The village had been completely destroyed.  The fires still raging, and the bloodied bodies still lying there…lifeless…Dumbledore came down and saw the carnage.  He was in shock, as was everyone else.  Everyone Excluding Miles and Karen.  Miles' eyes flashed green, as did the unseen symbols on his hands.

~_A demon attack…~_

_~Here?  In Hogsmade?  But why?~_

_~Dunno…but I know one thing, I have to put out those fires if I'm going to be able to restore the town…~_

"Everyone…back to the School."

"Belay that order.  You all stay."

"Mister Johnston, as headmaster-

"You're authority is outclassed by my own Albus.  You forget who I am."

"I do not approve of this."

"Tell me that when I give two shits of a fuck."

Miles walked to the Village when he felt a cold shill run up his spine.  Harry exclaimed in pain, clutching his scar.  Several cracks were heard and Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in front of the entire school from 3rd year and up.  Everyone drew their wands, prepared for a fight, when Miles stepped forward.

"Voldemort."

"Ahh, just the person I was hoping for."

"I take it this was not your doing?"

"What are you-

"Look around."

Voldemort and his Death Eaters looked at the now decimated, and still burning town.

"My my my…no, I regret to inform you that such…intricate work cannot be claimed as my own."

"I didn't think so.  You aren't here for nothing.  What is it you want?"

"Well…I have something-_someone_ rather, that the Potter boy would be overjoyed to reunite with."

At that moment, a very pissed off looking Sirius Black emerged from the center of the DE's.  Gasps were heard throughout the group.

"A trade?"

"Yes, for information that only you, my boy, could contribute."

"Oh?  And why is that?"

"Well, recently after your not-so-little display of superiority over myself, I again was attacked.  Only this time, by odd creatures holding muggle weapons.  I lost more of my followers than I care to say that day.  And plus all of our spells seemed to only aggravate said beings."

"So…you too have encountered the demons."

"Demons?"

"Yes, horrendous creatures from another realm.  It seems that I was correct in believing that this- (here, he motions to the town) could be done by only them."

"Yes…that did seem like their style of fighting."

"Well, I'd like to up our little trade."

"How so?"

"Simple, you give me Black, I give you the information, and then we ally ourselves."

"Ally?  I work alone."

"Ahh, you will consider revising that statement once you are enslaved by the Demon Queen."

"Queen?  Enslaved?  What are you on child?!"

"I assure you I am quite truthful.  You saw that your spells did nothing to these monsters…correct?"

"Yes…"

"Also, they seemed impervious to any type of physical attack…correct?"

"Yes…what's your point?"

"My point is Voldemort, picture a 'super demon'.  One that has millions of times more powerful than any of the demons you were against.  Am I correct in assuming many were in a lupine like form, and the ones with weapons were lizard-like?"

"Yes…you are…"

"Good.  That means you were only attacked by the lowest ranking demons in existence.  A truce would be your only hope at survival.  You can go back to your little war once the Queen is destroyed, but until then, you are advised to side with me."

"…Fine.  Let him go."

The Death Eaters released Sirius and he ran to Harry's side.

"One question.  How is it you revived Sirius?"

"I didn't.  When those…Demons attacked, a portal opened and he landed on top of what seemed to be the leader.  I figured I'd keep him around and trade him off for information."

"Fair enough."

_~Miles…are you sure about this?~_

_~Luna, don't worry, I know what I'm doing.  If I must I'll keep him in line by force.~_

_~What if…Denkino reacts to him again?~_

_~Then Dumbledore'd better pray that Kaze reacts to Potter as well.~_

Voldemort walked up to Miles, who extended his hand.  The two shook, and Miles' chest started glowing with a purple light.

Damn…oh well…I cant deny a Dragon's Choice…I just hope Potter does something that Kaze likes…

"What…is…" 

"Tomas Marvolo Riddle.  The Dragon God of Lightning: Denkino, has chosen you as his next master.  Do you accept?"

"What…are you-

{**Human…you have the lust for blood coursing through you.  I will assist in your goals.  Many will fall at our might.  My power, is yours.**}

Voldemort heard the voice of the Dragon.  Calling to him.  He nodded.

"I Accept."

"Ryu no Denki, MEZAMERU KA!"

A bright purple flash erupted from Miles as the Spirit of the Dragon God of Lightning chose Voldemort as his new master.

"The power…I can feel it…"

Miles then flicked his wrists.  In his right hand a glowing sword appeared, and in his left, a staff with a gem on the tip appeared.

"Ask your new partner what these are."

Uhh… 

{**Master…they are the Dragon Block Staff, and Dragon Buster.  Legendary weapons created to weaken, and kill Dragon's respectively.  If Miles were to even graze you with that Sword, while we are as one, you will die instantly.  If he uses the staff outside of our fusion, I will not be able to merge with you for quite some time.  If he uses it while we are in our combined form, we will become weaker than a newborn child.**}

"Oh…shit…"

"Yes…I see he has alerted you to my abilities.  See to it that you do as I request.  Now, leave here and train your new powers.  Oh, and get over your dislike for all things muggle.  You will be using their weapons if you wish to even HARM the demons outside of your transformation."

"Right…"

With that, Voldemort left.

Miles turned to the STILL burning village.  He smirked and looked at the group.

"Watch this."

He banished the Dragon weapons, and summoned his true sword.

"Serpent of the seas…I summon thee.  Come to my aid and douse these flames created by my enemies!  I call you forth Leviathan!  Tsunami!"

He vanished, and in his place a blue light was seen moving towards the town.  The light turned into a portal.  A glob of water, in the shape of a very large and thick snake, made its way out of the portal.  The watery shape solidified and shattered in a wave of light.  In its wake, the sea serpent summon, Leviathan (Pronounced Lev-eye-ih-than) was created.  It slithered in the air to a higher altitude, bringing the land up in a large rock cliff with it.  It settled to the top of the cliff in an "s" shape.  It began to glow, then exploded, turning back into its watery state, sending an ocean's worth of water down at the town.  The water doused the flames with ease, and effectively destroyed the rest of the town.  The water cleared, and Miles reappeared in the exact spot he left.

"Ok…now for the hard part…"

He channeled his energy into his heart.  He called forth his power over the small part of Creation he had.  He forced it out through his hands, as the symbols on them flared white.  What looked like a silver strand of bar code erupted from his hands and flew to the center of the village.  The 'code' turned into buildings, shops, carts, and everything that the town had before the attack.  The dead bodies too turned into code, only they flew to Miles.  He absorbed them into himself with a sad look on his face, wishing he didn't have to do this.  However, he knew that power they all had left within them would be needed for his plan to work.  The town was rebuilt, and the few survivors were able to return to their homes.  And with that…he effectively fell unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I own nothing you see from anything that is well known.  Hope you like my plot twist.  It'll spice things up pretty soon.

Reviewers:

Voxenking: well then, I'm glad you like my story.  Trust me, Miles will always be stronger than Harry, but Miles isn't the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord…

deer boy: Funny…your penname says boy…yet your email address has the name Amanda in it…quite confusing…anyway, you need not worry about me to keep going.  I plan to.  And is this soon enough?

I plan for more Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Luna/Miles romance later on.  Right now I need to get the plot out of my system so I can throw in a few "filler chapters".  That's all for now.  Oh, wait, if you want to use Aura, Miles, or anyone else, or any moves my characters use, just ask me first ok?  And if you forget to, just give me a bit of credit.  Ja, minna.


	8. Kaze Ryu

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

A week had passed since Miles doused and the flames on the village, and used his strange powers to restore it.  However, he was in a deep sleep from expending so much energy in such short a time.  (A/N: See?  He's powerful but he's still human…for now…). Luna had not left his side during the days, and at nights when visiting hours were over; she snuck into his dreams with the power of the Blue Chaos.  (A/N: I'll give a full chaos list in a later chapter.)  Meanwhile to make up for the missed Hogsmade trip the other students were at the village having a good time.  Especially young Harry Potter, he had recently gotten his god-father back, and God Dammit he was determined to have a good weekend.

"So kiddo, you and the littlest Weasley have gotten together eh?"

Harry blushed at that comment slightly.  "Yeah, that a problem?"

"No, no problem here, but you do realize that I'm going to have to tease you about it right?"

"Whatever you say Padfoot."

"Hey Moony!  Help me out here!"

"Nope, the teasing was always done by you and Prongs, Padfoot.  I'm staying out of this.  Besides, you don't know how strong he is."

Of course…Sirius was about to find out.

(A/N: Play Final Fantasy X: Crisis)

The sky suddenly darkened.

"What the hell?"

Beams of light struck the ground from the sky, and where those beams hit, Demons appeared.

"Stupefy!"

Sirius tried to stun one but it bounced off and just angered it.  The demon charged at him and nearly cut him in two when it was sliced in half by a sword.

"Take that you bastard!"

Harry, holding G.G.'s sword defended his friends.  However demons were attacking students and there were nearly 200 of them and only one of him.  He chopped through as many as possible, and noticed people fighting back by smacking them with pieces of wood and tossing rocks at them with levitation spells.  The demons were slowly being pushed back, when they retreated to the far end of the village.

"Yeah!  We're winning!"

"Oh no we're not!  Look!"

The demons started to glow, and converge as one.  They formed an Emperor Behemoth.

"What the hell is that thing?"

A voice called out in surprise.  "Holy Shit!  An Emperor Behemoth!"

"Mark, you know what that thing is?"

"Yeah!  It's one of the strongest bosses in Final Fantasy!  When you kill it, IF you kill it, it uses an attack called meteor that does insane damage to your party!  Plus its got insane Physical and Magical attack and defense and can boost it and nullify Water, Ice, Fire, and Lightning elements temporarily by casting a spell called Mighty Guard!  Plus it gains the effect of Haste and Regen!"

"So basically…we're screwed."

That's when the overexcited muggle born realized the situation.

"Yeah…pretty much…"

"No…we can't die here…not now…not yet!"

Harry started to glow again.

"You hear me!  I WONT DIE HERE!!!"

(A/N Play FF10 The Final Summoning OC Remix)

Back at the castle, Miles' body started glowing as well.  Luna understood what this could mean because she had seen something like this before.  Karen stood outside the door and just smiled.  Miles' body fired a green light into the air that shot down to Harry.  Words appeared in Harry's mind as the power coursed through his body.

**MATRIX**

**EVOLUTION__**

**_"Matrix Evolution!"_**

****

The winds around him picked up to a tornado like force.  Energy combined with the swirling winds and started creating his armor.  Green Wings shot out from his back as his clothes were transformed to armor of the same color.  Around his head was a green headband with six jewels arranged in the form of a certain Destroyer's symbol.  His sword grew wider and glowed green.  He had become the Chosen of Wind.  The Dragon Knight of the Wind.  The Jade Dragoon.

"Wow…you were right Moony…he is powerful…"

"That's…never happened before…"

The Great Beast charged at Harry.  Almost as if he were possessed by his own power Harry simply raised his sword and called out a technique.

"Gaspless!"

He brought his sword down and a torrent of wind energy sliced through the Emperor Behemoth.  It wailed and screeched from pain it never encountered before.  Harry then flew in at an amazing speed and made four attacks on the Behemoth.  That was more than enough to kill it.  It swaggered on its feet and growled.  It started glowing with energy as the skies opened up.

(A/N: End that, Play Final Fantasy VIII Man with the Machine Gun)

_This must be that Meteor thing Mark mentioned.  Wait…hits your entire party with a devastating attack…Shit!  That means the attack will hit-_

He looked behind him and saw the entire village, along with every single Hogwarts student cheering for him.  Giant flaming rocks began to fall from the heavens as Harry flew back frantically to the town calling out his defensive manuver.

"ROSE STORM!!!"

Mark was watching the battle very carefully and noticed the fearful look on Harry's face.

_That means it's using its Meteor attack!_

He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping others heard him:  "PROTEGA!"

The cheering stopped as he yelled that.  Others noticed the Meteors flying down on them from the sky and mirrored his move.

"Protega!"

All the people who knew the shield spell, along with Harry's Rose Storm were able to protect themselves from the Meteor attack.  The Emperor Behemoth dispersed into particles that flew into the sky.  Harry landed as his friends rushed forward.  He de-transformed and fell forward.  Ginny displaying an amazing act of strength caught him as he fell.

"Harry!"

"Is he ok?"

"He's unconscious."

"Let's get him back to the School."

Meanwhile back in the Hospital Wing, while turning over to get comfortable in his temporary bed, Miles smiled widely.

_Another one down…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

First off, to all you FF players out there, I know you're glaring at me because Emperor Behemoths are NOT easy as that to kill.  Trust me, I know.  The reason he dispatched that one so quickly was because of:

A) If you've ever played or seen Legend of Dragoon, you know that when Dart First awakened as the Red-Eyed Dragoon, he got a burst of power that blasted the shit out of Kongol.

B) The Emperor Behemoth was not a genuine one; it was synthetic created from about 150 low level demons.

C) I had to make Harry look good ya know?

Anyway, I know this thing is supposed to take place in like the 1990's or something, but hell, the first few FFs were out by then!  About Mark, yes he is the same Mark Evans you've seen in the book and many other fanfictions.  I threw him in here because it seemed like a good idea to have a known muggle child talk about a muggle video game.

To-The one above all:  Yeah, I guess I can see how its freaky, but I'm glad you were able to see past that and read my story, thanks.

deer boy:  Harry's dad?  You lost me there.  But, I'm glad you like this so far, I'm keeping this up, sorry for such a long wait time.

Anyway, like I said earlier in the story, I WILL be making a list of all the Chaos' and each one's ability.  Just in a later chapter.  Ok?  Ok.  Later!


	9. Dresses, Balls, and a new Chosen What a...

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

****

A few weeks after Harry had received the Wind Spirit, the Christmas ball was held. It was to allow the students a chance to unwind after having a VERY eventful year thus far. Miles had awakened, and Luna finally got some sleep. During those two weeks however, two more Chosen were awakened. Ginny Weasley had become the Chosen of Ice while Hermione Granger had become the Chosen of Water. Although already close, that occurrence allowed those two young women to become even closer, and Luna was able to join with them in said bond. Luna had become an unofficial Gryffindor and was with the two girls in their dorm room. Hermione and Ginny had forgotten about the dress code and were racing around franticly trying to figure out what costume they should wear. Luna stepped in to calm them.

"Hey! Listen, why don't we all just transform?"

"That's the-…greatest idea I've ever heard!"

"Luna you're a genius!"

"Well…not really…"

With that the four girls transformed into there other forms. Almost as if the spirits knew that this was a special occasion, the armor looked more like dresses on them, and gave off a beautiful glow. Ginny in her pale blue armor, looked like a princess whom was awaiting the arms of her gallant prince. Hermione's deep blue armor swept over her like a glowing gown of water. Her bladed fans rested at her sides, but looked more like fins as part of the ensemble. Ginny's stone hammer was turned into a pendant for easy access. Luna however, had seemed to change completely. Her hair went from that pale blond to a great silvery-white color, with light purple streaks scattered through. Her eyes changed from that mysterious silver to a pale blue/purple like shade. She wore a gown that was flowing silver and hugged her in all the right places. Her skin seemed to be set a glow with the way light reflected off of her. The wings of her dress were a startling combination of colors, shimmering throughout the whole.

"Wow Luna…you look amazing…"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah…Miles is going to be surprised."

"Well…let's see…"

With that, the three women left the room and went down the stairs where their respective dates awaited them. As the three young men saw the girls they were shocked at their beauty. Miles being the first to recover stepped forward and bowed to Luna whom responded with a small giggle and courtesy.

"My fair maiden, thyne beauty matches the glowing moon, but alas said moon pales in comparison."

Harry stepped up to Ginny and did the same, with the same results.

"My dearest Virginia, I one stated that your beauty was unmatched throughout the land, however, seeing your radiant beauty tonight, I am forced to eat my words."

Ginny nearly burst out laughing at this, for Harry was never much for words. Ron stood staring at Hermione when what felt like fire raced through his mind. Words started forming in his head, as his body seemed to be under the control of another. He walked forward calmly and gently grasped then kissed her hand and the spoke.

"Dearest Hermione, your beauty out matches that of the greatest sea. Your eyes shine with light enough to illuminate the darkest of man's soul, and your spirit stronger than the might of a dragon. Many quail under your intelligence, intimidated by the power of your brain. However, I always was able to see the truth behind the wall of knowledge. This night has only served to prove my thoughts, as you look as wondrous as the greatest star crossed night being reflected by the calmest of sea. Hermione, I am honored to be your company for this night of magic."

Everyone stood stunned by his words. When Miles broke the silence.

"God Dammit! I'm outdone AGAIN! I've REALLY got to put more thought into these things…"

At this, the remaining five of them burst out laughing at Miles' obvious frustration. Hermione, flattered by his words, blushing from the actions and flustered by the feeling of immense love radiating from the male redhead in front of her, wondered how he learned to say things like that.

"Ron…where did you learn all that?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I just…wanted to tell you how I felt…only…I don't have the same clothes as the rest of you do…I'm…sorry."

"Ron…don't be sorry. I'll still love you no matter what you wear, or how much money you have. I love you for you Ronald Weasley."

It was at that moment that Miles' chest started glowing a fierce red.

"Hah! I win! I KNEW Drakius was going to choose Ron!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron, don't worry about not being able to accompany her in style, because you have been selected by the Dragon God of Fire, Drakius, to be his master."

"I accept."

It was then that a beam of red energy connected the two of them, and then flared around Ron. When the light dimmed, he was wearing a Dark Red Tuxedo that seemed to look as if it were comprised entirely of flames. His wings as well, looked as if they were on fire, where as Hermione's looked as if they were made of water. His broadsword strapped to his side like a knight, he held out a rose made of pure fire to his sister.

"Mind freezing this for me?"

"No problem."

She encased the rose in ice, where it glowed red, and the fire within dancing with a passion. He pinned it into his love's hair and took her hand.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes…let us proceed."

Well…no action, but I strained my ability of creation to its max when I described those outfits. I'm no woman (no offense meant to you female readers) so I don't have that odd innate ability that most of you women do to see clothing, but I gave it my best shot. Sorry for the long wait, problems have…arisen…but…I doubt you want to hear them. Next chapter might be after or during the ball, and I think it may hold the Chaos list.

deer boy- Inuyasha and his cute ears huh? Well, that confirms my thoughts of you being female. You like anime huh? Same here. Mine consist of Digimon (Moumentai!), Inuyasha (Iron Reaver soul stealer!), Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0079 (That white Mobile Suit is a monster!), Rurouni Kenshin (Hitenn-Mitsurugi-Ryuu! Kuzu Ryuu-sen!), Cowboy Bebop (Teeter-Totter Teeter-Totter), Card Captor Sakura (O' key of the stars, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light!), Shaman King (Celestial Slash!) and a few others. Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Please stick around, things are about to get a lot more interesting, and get this…ANOTHER PLOT TWIST!!! DUN DUN DUUUN DRAMATIC REAPEEEERRR!

The one above all- ahh, a being of few words ne? Well, I'm glad you like it anyway. Keep reading! Something's about to happen!

Like I said, Chaos list coming soon, plot twist coming up, and I STILL NEED IDEAS OF WHERE TO FUCKING PLACE DRACO! DON'T MAKE ME HUNT YOU DOWN!__


	10. The Ball

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen

The Great hall was decorated with fairies, Christmas trees, and flashing lights. It was charmed to have snow falling from the ceiling and was given a frost colored look. The doors to the great hall were thrust open, but when people looked to them they saw nothing. Then all of a sudden a deep blue light streaked in.

(A/N: Play Rockman Exe Axess theme Futatsu no Mirai op ver.)

The blue light was immediately followed by a red one. The two lights swirled and circled around each other in intricate patterns. Two more lights flew to join them, these however were a forest green color, and an ice blue. They joined in the flying, sometimes going in a Star Fox like formation. Finally, the last two lights came in. Opposites black and white, they flew in and joined the other four. However, the black and white lights didn't fly around for as long as the other four. They broke off and started swirling around each other, then flew apart, then collided into one another, creating a sphere of silver. (A/N: I don't know whether that actually happens when you combine black and white but fuck it, just bear with me Dammit. Oh by the way, play Chrono Cross: Life Faraway promise.) The sphere pulsated and the other four lights began to circle it. It pulsated again and the circling lights merged with it into a giant glowing multi-colored sphere. The sphere swirled and shrunk, but then extended like a line. The line then grew to form the words: "Merry Christmas." The words hovered in the air for a minute or so, then shrank back into the sphere that turned into the sign of Chaos. The sign flashed then on the ground, under where the light show took place stood the forms of Miles, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. A figure standing in a shadowed portion of the room, dateless looked in awe and thought to himself. _Geez, and I used to fuck with them for fun…gotta admit though, that's how you make an entrance…_ (A/N: Any idea who it is? Take a wild guess!)

The ball had become fully under way, the couples dancing or chatting with others. Miles however still felt like it was missing an important part. Using the Green Chaos, he warned everyone that they were about to get a major surprise. He then focused on the little bit of creation he had and pulled out a card. _Illusion! Create us the illusion of the area I seek! _He threw the card to the ground and watched, as a glyph bearing chaos appeared where it landed. The glyph flared with light and the light ate away at the ground, or so it looked like. (A/N: Play Chrono Trigger Zeal Love OC Remix) The light had covered every inch of the great hall, including the decorations. Then, from where the card had landed, the light dispersed out in a wave. It looked like they were in a giant field of snow, with mountains in the distance, and a snow-covered forest surrounding them. The sky was clear and the stars were seen glistening as a strange snow fell upon them. Everyone was astounded by the display of sudden magic that seemed to be of a VERY high level. Then, all of a sudden, the sky was lit up by glowing lights. Actually, it was a product of the earth's magnetic resonating with the earth's atmosphere and some of the sun's radioactive energy. In layman's terms, it was an aurora. Luna looked at Miles and smiled before she pulled him into a kiss, as Hermione and Ginny did the same for their respective boyfriends. The dance continued well into the night, as did the scene. But when people started getting tired, they saw the doors exiting the great hall appear out of nowhere; proving to everyone that this was all an illusion.

It may be an illusion, but it's a needed one…thanks…Zero… 

I know, it's short. I haven't had much inspiration to write, even though this chapter was supposed to be longer. My plan for Draco is about to be put into motion, thanks to Lady Urquentha and her fic Harry Potter and the Diamond of Light, I now know how to place him. Reviews:

deer boy: (I say you should change that…too bloody confusing…) Yeah, long review. The addition of the Illusion card was for you really, figured I might as well add in a part from one of our favorite anime. Unfortunately for you, Draco is about to have an active role starting next chapter. Heh, later!

The One above All: you just proved that you're a being of few words right there! Thanks for the praise though, that thing drained me like hell.


	11. Flight's End

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen**

**Chapter XI: End of the Flight**

A week after the ball, word got out that Voldemort had revolted against the Miles and the rest of the chosen. _Neither can live while the other survives…_ Miles of course had expected this and began training Harry on how to beat another Chosen. When asked why Voldemort was picked, Miles responded with a shrug, saying that not even he know how Denkino's mind worked. Of course, for some reason, Karen was not to be found. Miles said not to worry about it, but even he was starting to become bothered by it. Karen however, had hidden herself in a pocket dimension, working on a spell that would fix everything.

_The prophecy states that neither can live while the other survives. However, that could be a loophole…instead of ending life…Harry might be able to make a new one. The prophecy could simply mean that while the Dark Lord is living, neither him nor Harry will be able to live. Of course if you also factor in the fact that Denkino picked him, then that proves that something is amiss inside Voldemort. He said, "I lost more followers than I care to say that day." That means that he relies on his followers for something…if I can exploit that then maybe…_

Alas, young Karen set out to try to figure out something that would change the world. Would she be successful? We shall see…

**The next Week…**

It was another Hogsmade trip. The students had just returned from the holidays, and Dumbledore thought it best for them to get a bit of relaxation in. Of course, he was expecting an attack by Voldemort and/or the demons, however, what he got, was something truly amazing.

As Harry was walking back towards the school, clouds rumbled overhead. Bolts of purple lightning flared down into the street and the students scattered. However, the bolts stayed in one area, repeatedly slamming down onto the street until they stopped. When the dust cleared, they saw Voldemort in all his glory, already transformed. Everyone drew their wands, ready for a fight, however in a manuver that surprised everyone, he motioned for them to put down their wands, as he placed his twin blades into the ground.

"I have only need for one of you today. Harry Potter, I have come to end the battle you and I have fought against each other since the day you were born. I wish for one final duel."

Harry was about to respond when he noticed Miles staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Miles nodded, and Harry swallowed.

"I accept your challenge…under one condition."

"State it Potter."

"If I am to fall, you are to give five days before your next attack. As for we will give five days before we search for your death eaters if you fall."

Confident that he would win, Voldemort thought these terms over.

"Fine, I accept your terms."

"Then let us duel."

Harry transformed, and the battle Begun.

(Play: Matrix Reloaded: Burly Brawl. {The song that played during the fight between Neo and the insane amounts of Agent Smiths})

The two combatants flew at each other at sub-sonic speeds. Harry was at a slight disadvantage because Voldemort had two blades to Harry's one. Each slash was parried by the other, as they circled the area. Harry sent a wave of wind energy at Voldemort who was blasted backwards. He did a recovery that put his feet on the wall he was going to hit, then pushed off charging his blades with energy. Harry dodged the slashes made, but was unable to defend against the backwash of energy from the attacks and was sent to the ground. Voldemort charged at him but Harry pushed off the ground and flew backwards in an escape.

{_Miles!_} {_Karen?! Where are you?_} {_That doesn't matter, quickly, scan my mind! I just came up with a spell that will help Harry, but it has a time limit on it! I already cast the first part, you need to cast the second part, and Harry has to hit Voldemort with the spell._}

While Karen and Miles were having that exchange, the battle between Voldemort and Harry was beginning to become fiercer. Each slash was parried then countered with an element, knocking the attacker back. To the spectators, it looked as if one would charge in, there would be a flash of purple or green light, and then the one who flew in would be sent in another direction, while the other attacked. (Think of it as two strands of light circling each other than clashing, then springing apart only to do it again.) Miles began to see the specs of the spell, and his role in it. He began chanting the incantations required.

"Kokoro no Tamashii, Tamashii no Kokoro. Hikaru no Tamashii, Yami ni Akari suru. Mezameru, Tamashii no Kami Ryuu!"

Harry's hands began to glow just as Voldemort knocked his sword out of his hands.

"What the hell? What am I supposed to do?!"

"HARRY! SMACK HIM! IT WORKS ON EVERYTHING! TRUST ME I'VE TRIED!"

Harry shrugged and dodged the next swipe made by Voldemort. He flew back, and then flew forward and delivered an ear splitting smack to Voldemort's face. When he hit however, a brilliant sphere of light surrounded them.

(Play Evanescence: Everybody's Fool.)

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

****

Next thing they knew, Voldemort was in his normal form, and surrounded by his death eaters.

"What happened? Where is the Potter boy?"

"Shut up you filthy Mudblood! We were fools to follow a half-breed such as yourself!"

"WHAT?! How dare you speak to your master like that?! Crucio!"

Nothing happened.

"What?!"

"See? He's no Dark Lord! He's a mudblood! How dare you assume you have the right to practice magic?!"

"How dare YOU speak to me like that?! Avada Kadavra!"

This time, something did happen. The world around them changed to show his past as an orphan.

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

****

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up Riddle, you stupid wimp! You! Bitch! Get over here!"

Harry and Voldemort saw a younger Tom being knocked to the side while three older boys cornered a small girl Tom's same age. They saw young Tom run in front of the girl and hold his arms to the side. The three boys were about to hit him again when they were suddenly sent flying back by a wave of force. The three boys got up and then ran, as the younger Tom picked up the girl who had fainted, and carried her back to the orphanage.

"My…my past…damn you! Why am I forced to see this?!"

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she_

****

The scene changed again to show Tom in Hogwarts. Sorted into Slytherin he was ridiculed and sneered at by his peers for being a "Mudblood." They saw him in the first year sitting in a bathroom crying, and yet cursing all those who put him where he was. Then, he became determined to be the best, to get revenge, on all of them.

_never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

****

Then they see him back at the orphanage, after Hogwarts. All through his years, he had someone supporting him from afar, but when he came back to her, she was scared out of her mind by his change, not by his powers, but by the fact that her beloved "Tommy" had become such a cold hearted monster. They saw him with tears in his eyes for all of six seconds, and then he killed her, saying he needed no one.

"Selene…why…we could have had everything…"

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie_

****

Finally, they see the Mirror of Erised. Voldemort steps in front of it, wondering what he will see.

_i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore_

****

He saw himself. Before the transformation, before everything of Lord Voldemort started. Himself, standing next to his beloved Selene, and he was smiling. Not the evil smile he knew now, but a genuinely pleased smile, one that meant nothing but bliss.

"_The mirror shows our heart's greatest desire…_"

_it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

****

Voldemort let out a cry of anguish, his body began to glow with a white light.

"Selene! Please forgive me! I want nothing to do with this now! Please Selene! I'm sorry!!!"

His body glowed so fiercely that it almost blinded Harry, who had seen everything Voldemort saw. Outside the sphere, everyone heard a scream of pain.

****

Everyone watched with bated breath as the sphere started crackling. The sphere then exploded sending waves of magical energy all over. A pillar of light shot into the sky and the tip turned into the dark mark. Everyone gasped as the dark mark exploded. On Severus Snape's arm the dark mark that had plagued him all these years, had faded and vanished, the feeling of pressure on his mind from the connection it made to the dark lord went with it. When the light cleared, they all saw Harry Potter, in his normal form, was supporting the crying form of Lord Voldemort. Everyone looked on in astonishment as his body glowed and then shattered revealing a boy in his teens with unruly black hair. The old Tom Marvolo Riddle had been reborn.

_it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_

****

****

------------------------------------------------

Wow…that…I think…Is the most emotional chapter I've ever written. Now before you flame me, think about it. We really don't know that much about Voldemort's past. So we have no idea if it plagues him, and that's also why he wants Harry so badly. To erase the one thing that reminds him of himself. Plus, this is an idea I've been kicking around for a while, and I also like this song a lot.

RuRu: I'm glad you liked what I had written, and I'm sorry for the long update, I hope this makes up for it.

deer boy: heh, lucky for you Draco's role didn't get to come into play yet. Sorry for the long update, I've been updating other fics.

I wont try to tell you what to expect for the next chapter, and I wont tell you when it will be, because I have no idea. I only wrote this because the song was getting to me and I thought that it would make a good chapter. Oh and A batch of Juri's homade chocolate chip cookies goes to who ever can tell me what they think the title means and if their close or not


	12. Bother

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen**

**Chapter XII: A Time to Rest**

_**{Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater}**_

****

Weeks after the battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, owls were flying back and forth with letters and newspapers telling of the defeat of the dark lord. Of course, nobody said anything about Tom Riddle being alive, and back to his young self. He was currently walking along the halls of Hogwarts…alone.

_**{You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be   
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds}**_

****

He was contemplating his past, both as himself, and as Voldemort. He was reflecting on all the deaths he caused and wondered why he was given a second chance, but even further, why he became that way in the first place. Little did he know, his pondering led him to Gryffindor Tower, the "home" of Harry Potter. _Should…I go? Try to apologize? I wouldn't be surprised if I was told to leave and never return. I DID kill so many… _Suddenly, the portrait hole opened, and he saw the one just in his thoughts appear, and beckon him inside.

_**{Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest}**_

****

The entire common room looked at him in disgust. And then he spotted _her._

_**{I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying}**_

****

_That girl…she was the one I possessed through my diary. I must have scarred her for life…I must…at least attempt to make amends. Even if she doesn't accept. _He didn't realize he was staring at her, and Ron was about to go and beat the shit out of him, until they saw tears running down the side of Tom's face. Tom gathered his courage and walked to face Ginny. Before she could say or do anything he fell to his knees and bowed at her feet.

_**{You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds}**_

****

"Ginny…I…I am deeply…and eternally sorry for everything I have put you, your family, and the rest of the world through. You wont believe me…but although I feel as if I had no _true _part in any of it, I will accept the full responsibility and consequences of my actions…"

"Stand up Tom." He stood and faced her, then she slapped him with everything she had, knocking him to the ground.

"You used me. You tortured my soul, and ruined my life. And now you ask for forgiveness?!"

He lay there, on the floor, not even bothering to hold his face from the pain, for the pain in his heart from knowing that everything she was saying was true, and that he deserved all of it hurt far more.

_**{Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries}**_

She then walked over to him and held out her hand. He looked at it for a few moments before taking it, and with strength he never knew she had, she lifted him up. She looked into his eyes as if looking for something.

"However…YOU wouldn't be here if what you said wasn't true…"

She pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I forgive you Tom. Just never do it again."

"I…I promise."

"Good, now that's taken care of."

Everyone turned as Miles and Karen walked down from the dormitory staircase. Tom let go of Ginny and turned to Miles. He called up the Dragon Spirit and held it out to him. "I believe this…belongs to you."

Miles looked at his hand, and shook his head.

"Iie. It belongs to you now. Denkino chose you for a reason, and you are his master."

_**{And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds}**_

****

"Besides…we have something we think you might like…" 

Karen stepped aside as Tom's old girlfriend Selene walked up to him from behind Karen. Tom stared in shock as she stood in front of him.

"Se…Selene?"

"It's about time you returned to who you were."

"But…how?"

Miles explained. "A bit of my blood, a specially created spell, and a picture of her. That and a fair amount of data as well. Her soul was a part of you Tom, that's why we were able to bring her back. Unfortunately, we cant bring anyone else back, because they've been dead and considered as dead for too long, therefore their souls have left this plane. But hers stayed with you, protecting your true self, that's why Karen's spell worked."

"Th-thank you…so much…"

Tom hugged Selene as Karen smiled and everyone else cheered…amazingly. That night, everyone partied in the great hall to celebrate their REAL victory. And in the weeks to come, Tom became an unofficial Gryffindor for his efforts to repair the castle and the town and everywhere else he attacked. His Death Eaters however, remained hidden. One night at dinner, Miles called out to Tom from the high table, and everyone listened.

"Hey Tom! I gotta question!"

"What is it?"

"Why in the Seven Hells of Saturn did you call your group the Death Eaters?! It makes no sense! I mean, who in their right mind would want to EAT death?"

Tom pondered his question, smiled, and then burst out laughing. When he calmed he claimed he had no idea why he named his group what he did, and agreed that now that he thought about it, it was a stupid name.

_**{You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit}**_

Time passed, and another school year had ended. The summer approached, and as it came, so did another, Darker force. This battle may have been won, but the war was far from over…

_**It is only a matter of time…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, after a long while, I updated. Not much to say here accept that this story will be complete VERY soon. I'm gonna make a sequel though, but not for a while.

Rose of the Moon: I'm glad you finally started reading this. It's one of my longest fics, and it's actually nearly complete. I think one or two more chapters will do.


	13. Learn the Truth

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen**

**Chapter XIII: Learning Curve**

The weeks of summer began, and everyone of the group retuned home. Home to Sirius's old house that is. They had cleaned the place up and decided to stay with Harry, Sirius, Tom and Selene. All the Weasleys were there, as were the Grangers, the Lovegoods, and the Longbottoms. Miles and Karen were there as well, as was Draco Malfoy. Tom had run into Malfoy before they left Hogwarts and heard Malfoy's tale. Draco had become an orphan now, lost to his father, and his money. He wished to redeem himself like the Ex-Dark Lord was, but he was too afraid of them rejecting him to ask. Tom brought him up to G.Tower, and explained things to the dream team. Draco added in his part as well, but amazingly, it was RON who let him stay. "_I think he's telling the truth. And besides, if we can accept the old Dark Lord, who are we to deny a simple jackass redemption?_" Everyone, including Draco had gotten a good laugh at that. Now, a few weeks in, everyone was sitting around the fire, listening to the storm rage outside. Tonks and Lupin had come along with Dumbledore and surprisingly enough, Snape to visit when Tom asked a very important question that had been bugging him for a while.

(Play .hackSIGN: In your Mind)

"Uhh…excuse me…Harry?"

Everyone silenced themselves at the insecurity in Tom's voice, as he began asking the question.

"I know…this is…a bad question to ask…especially now…but…I need to know. What…do the unforgivables FEEL like? I mean…on the receiving end?"

Selene wrapped her arms around Tom and stroked his back, telling him he shouldn't burden himself with the past.

"No Selene…I need to know. I need to know the pain I caused."

Nobody seemed to want to answer Tom's question…until…

"You are a brave man Tom Riddle. Brave for many things, one being the strength to face your past, and attempt to correct it. I will answer your questions."

Everyone looked to the doorway where Miles stood, a strange look in his eyes. Karen, who was sitting on Ginny's lap seeing as she was so small, noticed something different. _His eyes…why are they…gray…? _

"The Imperious curse as you know forces the recipient to bow to the caster's will. What it feels like is that you are free from the world. All thoughts, feelings, emotions, all of those things vanish, and you are nothing but clear, free to live. But as a price for that freedom, you must follow the wishes of a small voice in your mind that belongs to the caster. Those who are strong willed can fight, and even defeat the curse, by forcing themselves back to reality."

Tom looked down…and then looked back up as miles continued.

"However…the Imperious curse is more like a spell, for the fact that it can save a life."

"How?"

Everyone looked at Snape.

"How can it do that Miles? How do you know this?"

"Simple Potions Master Severus Snape. The curse itself simply frees someone's mind and body. They are no longer bound by this planet's rules. Say the only way for someone to live is to jump out of a plane into the ocean. But that person has a great fear of not only heights, but of water as well. Do you leave them to die? Or do you cast the Imperious curse on them and MAKE them jump to save their life? The curse itself is actually neutral, it's the intentions behind it that make it 'good' or 'bad.'"

Everyone looked at him, and Hermione mentioned that the explanation made sense.

"The killing curse too, is neutral. It all depends on the nature behind it. What that one does, is banishes the soul from the target's body. No feeling, no pain, just a quick death. Much like staring into the eyes of a Basilisk. The curse is neutral because of the following situations. Say your family is under attack. Someone means to kill or harm you children for some reason, and the only way to stop them is to kill them. Do you let your family suffer? Or do you perform the killing curse to protect them? While it may be unjust to take a life under normal circumstances, if all else fails, it is just to kill someone if you are trying to protect the ones you love from harm."

Everyone nodded.

(Play Final Fantasy X: The time of Judgement)

"Now, the last of them…the Pain spell…that is the only true Dark spell out of the three. That one causes pure pain. The feeling is like that of many things. Your body feels as if it's on fire, like it's being electrocuted. As if you're being stabbed by millions of knives and needles. Your blood bubbles and boils, your brain begins to spark and overload. And it spreads. Even if you hit a person's finger it will spread throughout the whole body. Like a cage of pain, you're wrapped in a blanket of pain. Those who fight the urge to scream are fools, for they simply add more pain to the spell by holding in their anguish. It is both a mental and physical pain. The physical part being your body feeling all what I described, and then some. The mental part being the knowledge that someone wishes you to feel this level of pain, for whatever reason. The knowledge that your very existence is causing you this. It is worse than the killing curse, for if you die from that, you feel nothing. But from this, you die screaming, your body on fire, your brain wishing to explode. What is worse however…is…someone who casts it on themselves. The pain from that would double, perhaps even triple, for they WANT the pain. Their wand would be stuck in place, the spell continuing until they died screaming a horrible death."

As Miles explained, his eyes began getting darker and darker, and Luna began to see the dark aura surrounding him. He was at his edge, and of course, someone has to push him off.

"What kind of dumbass would use it on themselves?!"

It was Ron. Moments after his question, his Dragon Spirit flared to life, the dragon within trying to warn him of the next coming event. Immediately after the spirit flared, Miles shot across the room at a blinding speed and slammed the youngest Weasley male to the wall, his dragon spirit glowing, then stopping as it realized that it could do nothing to assist it's master. Miles had Ron pinned by the neck, his hands slowly forming into claws, his eyes a blazing red, his teeth bared in a vicious snarl. He was blazing with darkness, an aura folding and wreathing with dark energy. Ron looked at this sudden change in Miles with fear and surprise as he gasped for air.

(Play Final Fantasy VII: Those Chosen By the Planet.)

"**NOT A DUMBASS! They would NOT be crazy! They would be under more stress, more pain than your PUNY little HUMAN mind could EVER imagine! They have been hurt FAR beyond ANYTHING you can EVER think of! You have NO RIGHT to call them crazy for you do NOT know what they have been through! To them, Death by the killing curse is TOO good! To them death by pain is the ONLY way to die!"**

The aura around him blazed and then began to weaken as he slowly relaxed slightly.

"You have no idea…what they would have had to suffer, the courage they have, to make that decision. The original pain, it takes to submit themselves to that kind of torture…and they would believe they DESERVED it! You have no right, no jurisdiction to make such a statement!"

Miles let him go, Ron falling to the ground, gasping for air. Miles turned and left.

"No idea…"

Tears slowly begun to run down his face as the shadows engulfed him and took him away from that place. They all heard his last words…

"_No idea…_"

Everyone stared in shock at not only the display of sudden rage from the normally calm and kind boy, but the way his power seemed to explode around him, his knowledge on the subject. Molly rounded on her son as Ginny helped him up.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you ask such a question! I raised you better than-

"MOLLY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Mrs.Weasley jumped at not only the voice, but also the powerful words coming from a small child as Karen. Karen's eyes were blazing with a mixture between anger and sadness as she glared at Molly.

"It is NOT Ronald's fault! He didn't know! He was being himself! Miles is TOO good at hiding his pain from others, his past! There was NO WAY Ronald could have known that asking such a NATURAL question would provoke a response like that from Miles, hell even **I **didn't know it would! So if you continue to blame your son for a mistake he made because he had no information, no warning, you'll find yourself on the receiving end of something WORSE than the Pain Spell!"

Everyone gasped as the small child radiated a great energy that matched that of Miles', and they were scared to see the smoky image of a silver dragon appearing around Karen. Her eyes had turned pure silver as her body sparked with suppressed anger.

"I have had it with you Molly Weasley! You needlessly protect and mother a group of teenagers who have been through hell and back! You fly off the handle at your own blood just for asking a QUESTION? It is YOUR fault Sirius fell through the veil, why? Because you WOULDN'T allow Harry and the others to LISTEN to what was happening at the Order meetings! Had they KNOWN that something THAT Dangerous existed, had HARRY known that Voldemort-

Here her eyes turned back to normal and she looked at Tom in sadness.

"Sorry Tom."

"It's fine."

Her eyes changed back and she continued.

"If Harry had KNOWN that Voldemort could trick his mind like that then he wouldn't have been in such pain last summer! If you would GET OVER YOURSELF AND LET THEM LEARN WHAT HAS TO BE LEARNT, THEN you'd be protecting them! They HAVE to make mistakes; they HAVE to learn what the world holds! Keeping them from pain will FUCK THEM UP IN THE LONG RUN WHEN THEY SCREW UP! I have stood by and WATCHED and LEARNED how you treat your children! You treat them like KIDS! Harry went up against Voldemort SIX TIMES! You had NO RIGHT to deny him information that could very well KEEP HIM ALIVE! Especially not in a house that is NOT YOURS! So DROP IT! They ARENT Kids anymore! Their childhood was TAKEN from them! LET THEM LIVE WITH THEIR CHOICES! Your job as a mother is to take care of them, yes but you DON'T KNOW WHEN TO LET GO! My parents died from DEMONS! And then I met Miles, and he changed my life, he trained me. He saw the pain I had and taught me how to deal with it and move on. I may be young, but I know more about the world than most people five DECADES my elders! Get it out of your head that they need protecting or you'll GET YOURSELF KILLED! They are about to enter a war FAR greater than the one against Voldemort! And when they do do NOT! I repeat do NOT Get in their way! LUNA YOU'RE WITH ME! WE'RE GOING TO FIND MILES!"

Luna nodded and shot up as Karen stormed out of the room. Luna looked back, nodded dreamily as usual and followed. Molly collapsed to the ground as the weight of Karen's words fell on her, realizing that the child was right. She DOES mother them too much. If she loves them, she'll let them live their own lives. _I have to change…I must learn how to let go. I can love them like I do, but I cannot allow myself to hold them back. I shouldn't have denied them access to the information I knew. That put them in MORE danger. I feel so bad for that poor child. But Miles…he seems to have the ability to do more than even a parent can…_

Everyone gasped as she began sniggering to herself.

"Those two…Miles and Karen…they'll be amazing parents some day…"

While all those events were happening, another was just taking place.

(Play .hackGAME MUSIC Perfect Collection: str01 [Kubia's Birth])

At the center of the Bottom of the World, the seventh continent Antarctica, a beam of light pierces the sky. The beam splits into many and forms a dome in which a gigantic sphere of metal appears. Inside that sphere is the home of the demons, and within that home, the Queen Awakens once again…

_**IT is time…time…to destroy…**_

****

-----------------------------------------------------------

I'm almost done with this fic. A little more and then I'll stop for a while so I can finish a few other things, and think of the sequel to this. As you can see, Miles has some sort of past with pain, and I believe in the next chapter we will find out what.

HermioneGreen: it's good to hear from you again HG! I thought you had given up on this fic. I'm sure if you've read this far, you see how important Karen is to the story. Don't worry, just keep going, we're almost done.

drache5824: ehh, sort of. I'm glad you like the idea though. I've always been a large fan of LOD and figured it could make for a good crossover type thing. Thanks for the review.


	14. End

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Chosen**

**Chapter XIV: End of A Tale**

Zero, also known to others as Miles, was sitting under a Sakura Tree. The night sky was lit by the glowing moon, as a gentle summer breeze blew by. In reality, he was at the back yard of Grimmuald Place (please let that be spelt right…). Miles had used the White Chaos to warp the area to create the field he was in. Also, he was doing something he rarely ever did. He was crying. Warm salty tears rushed from under his eyelids as his soul wreathed in torment, brought upon him by memories he had long forgotten. Sadness, guilt, despair…All of those powerful emotions raced through him at a speed so great his soul barely had time to register the power of one before the next one attacked. Powerful sobs wracked his body as the pain from the past resurfaced. _Now I know how Potter felt when he lost Sirius for that short time…only my pain's a bit more permanent…_

**Luna&Karen…**

"Damn…Where is he? We've looked everywhere!"

Miles had been missing for two days now, and Karen had gotten worried. So she asked for the help from the others to find him.

"Everyone! I think I found something!"

Hermione shouted out to everybody. She had found a place in the backyard that seemed to be faded slightly from the rest of the area. She tried putting her hand up to the faded area, and it vanished. Everyone except Karen and Luna gasped in fear, because moments later she pulled her hand away in shock and it reappeared, as if it had gone through some sort of rip.

"Miles used the White Chaos here…it's a rip in reality, to an alternate world he created, also called a 'Pocket Dimension.'"

"Luna, lets go in first. He did this for a reason, and I think I know what that reason is. He rarely creates these Pockets unless he needs to be alone with his emotions, or at least, that's what he feels. The two of us will go in first, then the rest of you follow in ten minutes. Ready Lu?"

"Yeah…"

The two young women walked into the distorted space and vanished. When they appeared on the other side, they saw a beautiful field of flowers surrounding a hill with a lone Sakura Tree, and a figure leaning next to the tree. They ran up the hill to find Miles with his head on his arms, which were on his knees. He seemed to be emanating a slight dark energy field around him, and his body was glowing a translucent black.

(Play Chrono Cross: Star Stealing Girl)

He looked up at them and startled them. He relaxed and then gently patted a spot next to him, under the tree, where both girls decided to sit on both sides of him. The three sat in silence for a while, watching the flowers bathe in the brilliant moonlight.

"Her name was Rose."

The two girls looked at him questioningly.

"My first girlfriend, her name was Rose…she meant…the world to me."

"What happened to her Miles?"

"…She died…she was fourteen and she had a heart attack. It happened right before I got my powers, so I used the Silver and Blue Chaos' to find out what the cause was…it was stress. I was cut off from her for a while, during one of the most stressful times of her life…and then I learned she vanished. A week later someone reported her dead, her hand gripping her chest…I couldn't do anything…I was so powerless…"

"Is that…why you're so sad?"

"I could've tried harder…to show her she wasn't alone, to help her…to undo what had been done. Tell you the truth; it was my mother that caused us to be separated so suddenly. And that same woman who was the cause of my inability to help her as well as I should have been able to. Heh…it was on our first date…I brought her to a place almost exactly like this…I managed to see her once, just once…and we found this field that was someone's garden. It was nighttime, and this kind old lady allowed us to roam through it. We found this very tree…under this exact sky… Like I said, I got my powers right after she died, as if Fate made it so Rose was a sacrifice…that's when I left, and met you Karen. And then after I left to place flowers on Rose's grave, we got sent here…"

"Miles…"

He turned to Luna.

"Luna, there's something big on the horizon. Bigger than Voldemort. I think it's the Demon Queen, but I can't be sure. I…I don't want you to feel like you're replacing Rose…"

"It's ok Miles. I told you, I'm always here for you, just like she would have been."

"Huh? How'd you know that?"

Luna tapped her chest.

"Aura told me. She said that even in your past life Rose was always very close to you."

"Yeah…she was…"

"You also have us Miles!"

The entire group staying at Grimmuald Place had finally arrived, but they had heard everything Miles had just said. Seeing all the support he had made the dark field around him shatter and vanish. He stood up and pulled Luna and Karen up with him. He turned to them both.

"Luna…Karen…I'm going on a quest to find information about the demon's current whereabouts. I was wondering…if you two would do me the favor of accompanying me."

"I'm with you all the way Miles!"

"I don't know…I still have two years of school left…"

Mrs. Weasley stepped in.

"I'm sure the Headmaster would grant you leave for this reason."

"Well…then ok Miles…I'm with you!"

After that, Miles and the others returned to the mansion for dinner. Their paths were set, their roads chosen. What awaited them all was a time of fear and uncertainty. But as a certain Love Freak would say: "Love shall Prevail!" Do not worry young warriors…the final battle approaches…

**Somewhere…**

(Play Inuyasha: Rei Chikara)

Inside what looked like a gigantic laboratory, the Demon Queen waited, along with a shadow next to Her. They were in the Dream World, which had just been taken over by the Demons. Lightning flashed every few moments, illuminating the area.

****

**_Finally…The demons shall get their revenge on you boy…isn't that right…my loyal servant?_**

The figure approached the Queen, and bowed on one knee.

"The one known as Zeromaru…shall be destroyed by my blade my Queen."

Lightning flashed, and the figure was illuminated to be seen as Rose…Miles' lost love…

**To Be Continued On Next Slab…**

I know it's been forever. Don't complain, I'm not in the mood. This is the final chapter of this story. A sequel is planned, but not for a while. Since there were no reviews for the last chapter, I see no reason to place anything. Rose, I know you are reading this, and I'm sorry for what happened, but I must ask you NOT to give up on us. Trust me, things will work out, I promise.

As promised before, here is a list of the Chaos:

Color-Element-Effect

Yellow-Lightning/Earth-Power over the planet/iron defense

Red-Fire-Power of Flame/super strength

Green-Wind/Nature-Power over Wind/Nature/Telepathy

Blue-Ice/Water-Power over Ice/Water/Power over dreams

Black-Darkness-Power over darkness/Ability to materialize objects from dark matter

White-Light-Power over Light/Ability to warp/Ability to create pocket dimensions

Silver-Time-Power of Time/????


End file.
